Control
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: This takes place in season 1 after they stop Sussie. Jack is not happy that Owen used alien technology to get laid and he decides the best solution to that problem is to teach Owen a lesson. One with plenty of humiliation involved. Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, M/M! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Slight Bad Language, Handcuffs (kinky goodness X3), implied Jack/Ionto **

**i really got into Torchwood lately and those two as a couple had been playing on my mind a lot. I just had to write a story with them and so...without further ado, here it is! I hope u like it and if u have the time let me know your thoughts in the form of a much appreciated review! ENJOY! X3**

**Also, I do NOT own Torchwood or any of the characters! **

_**Control**_

Owen rubbed his eyes, feeling the weariness of the past week wash over him. The fact that it was well past sunset didn't help... He didn't have to look around him to know he was alone. The rest of the team was already dismissed by their brazen and fearless leader, Jack Harkness, and Owen would have been right behind them, probably with a much needed glass of vodka between his fingers in the privacy of his own abode, had Jack not told him explicitly to stay behind. He still remembered the look Ionto cast him at that... They all knew Jack held them back only when they were in trouble, like naughty school children send to the principal's office after school, and Owen scowled at the other man's pitying look while hiding his own dread. It didn't take a genius to realize what it was he'd done wrong and he did feel guilty about it. He'd even said sorry, which was a major event considering he was Owen after all.

Yes, taking the pheromone spray for his own use was wrong. Yes, it was putting the entire operation of Torchwood in jeopardy and risking alien technology falling into the wrong hands. Yes, Jack had told them all this before and he'd been aware of the consequences when he'd slipped the small bottle in his pocket. But nothing happened! Well, with the exception of him getting one of the best three-sum shags of his life, but that was rarely a bad thing! Jack hadn't said anything to him in front of the team, and he was secretly thankful for that, which was why he'd thought the captain was going to let bygones be bygones. Imagine his surprise when the man in question stepped out of his office and leaned over the metal rail, in that uniquely cool way of his, to dismiss the team and order Owen to remain behind. He was gone back inside his office before Owen's mouth opened, let alone had time to speak...

His worst fear was that Jack would use him as an example. They both knew the spray incident wasn't such a big deal but it was just his luck to get into that mess just when Sussie turned out to be a psychopathic serial killer. Yep, just his usual, fantastic, brilliant, fucking luck. He ran his hand down his face, pressing the fingertips against his mouth. What if Jack fired him on principle so the others knew what would happen should they think borrowing and using top secret technology was no big deal. Could he live without Torchwood? He shuddered at the horrifying prospect. After seeing the things they did, and he knew there was so much more yet to see, could he simply go back to being just boring doctor Owen Harper? Granted, he wouldn't remember Torchwood, but wouldn't he feel an emptiness in his life where all this fascinating knowledge had been?

'Owen? Care to step in my office?' The doctor was brought out of his revelry by the serious voice of his boss. He felt his heart sink just a little further. The man wasn't being his typical goofy self and that made him all the more terrifying. Owen swallowed audibly and rose to his feet, feeling them tremble slightly under his weight. He straightened his back and assumed an expression of scorning calm because he was Owen Harper for goodness' sake and he was a stubborn, proud idiot. Though if Jack told him he was done he was almost certain he would beg him to change his mind...

The walk up the flight of steep stairs had never been longer and Owen nearly stumbled over his own two hesitant feet a couple of times, though he didn't let it show of course. Jack waited for him, watching him with dark eyes which the doctor always found slightly alien. He wasn't sure what it was about Jack but something inside him always told him this guy was more than a simple man. Jack's secretive nature didn't help either... The time traveller waited until Owen stepped past him and inside the room, only then re-entering his own private space while swinging the door shut behind him.

'So what's this about?' Owen stood, perfectly still, facing the vacant desk with his back to Jack. The other moved around him, leaning casually against the frame of the desk and forcing Owen to meet his eyes. Jack was silent for a second before he pushed his hand in his pocket and brought out the glass bottle of extra-terrestrial perfume. Damn... Owen dared hope this was about something else but now the evidence of his transgression was held before his very eyes and there was no denying the consequences.

'A smart man like you can surely piece the puzzle together. Do you realize the severity of your actions? What if someone saw you using this or, better yet, you lost it?' Jack's tone was surprisingly calm considering he was giving out to Owen. For some reason that only made Owen more indignant. Who exactly was Jack to patronise him anyway?

'But I didn't and there was no harm done. I really don't get why you're making such a big deal out of this. I already promised not to do it again mom.' Jack's eyes narrowed slightly and Owen silently cursed his big mouth. Why couldn't he just keep silent and take the verbal reprimand like a good big boy for once in his life?! No! He had to jump from the pot into the fire.

'You really don't get it, do you? Why do you think we're doing all this?' Jack gestured emphatically to the room around them and Owen knew he was referring to Torchwood as a whole. 'It's to protect an entire planet and for that to happen we must be cautious and remain a secret. This-' He shook the bottle in front of Owen's face. '-could have fallen into the wrong hands. That's the thing about human; no matter how bad the situation there will always be at least one who wants to make it worse.' Owen bit his lip to prevent himself from saying anything which would have undoubtedly made things even worse. The best approach was to remain silent and look apologetic. Unfortunately his perpetual scowl didn't exactly work in his favour...

'But I see talking will get me nowhere with you. I assume you didn't have this used on you so you wouldn't know what it's like to be on the side without control, hm?' Owen didn't say anything but Jack already knew the answer to his rhetorical question. A man like him was far too proud to give up control willingly, to anyone. Which was why that was probably the most effective form of punishment Jack could have devised. 'I used to have a lover who never listened and he taught me that the best lessens can be learned from tasting one's medicine.'

Owen watched Jack lift the perfume to his neck and spray it across his skin as if in slow motion. He knew what was going to happen and his inner voice screamed at him to run but he was rooted to the spot. He found himself holding his breath until he felt the effect of the oxygen lack and he inhaled a deep gulp. The result was instantaneous. His tongue became as heavy as lead and his mouth began to water, taunted by the scent of the most delicious dish he'd ever had the pleasure of being faced with. His heart began to race madly and the doctor in him feared a cardiac arrest. The thin material of his shirt seemed to burn his suddenly hyper-sensitive skin and he felt fresh perspiration trickling down his back. Owen's rationality was quickly taking a leave of absence and with it so was his pride and need to retain complete control. He growled, fighting the desire to jump Jack, while his fingers knotted into tight firsts. But he knew he was fighting a losing battle...

'Not an altogether pleasant feeling is it? Well, for you. I personally am enjoying the show great-' Jack never got to finish his taunt. Owen's last string of self-restraint snapped and he was pouncing on Jack, his mouth hungrily pressing against his. His entire body pressed readily against Jack's surprised one, eager to feel every inch of the other man. He refused to think about what he was doing. He was driven by a need to have the other man as strong as the need to survive. It was such a primal desire, Owen wondered if it was driven by pure instinct.

It took Jack a moment to remember how to act in a situation such as this but thankfully he had plenty of experience under his belt and he pushed his own tongue against Owen's with fervour. He beat the other verbal muscle into submission while taking hold of the doctor's hands and stopping their wandering. This was a punishment after all and Owen was not going to regain control of the situation that easily... Satisfied he had Owen in check, Jack pulled back from the yearning man and held him back when he tried to follow.

'Not so fast. The reward comes after you learned your lesson.' Owen ground his teeth in exasperation. Since when did Jack Harkness turn down a free shag!?

'Forget the fucking lesson Jack! You're responsible for this so own up to it!' Owen struggled to free his hands but Jack was more powerful in the physical aspect of things. One only had to look at his broad shoulders, toned physique and cording muscles... In fact Owen was doing just that and he swallowed again.

'See, you haven't learned anything. This is not my doing Owen. You're the one who used the spray first.' Owen yearned to disagree and bark insults at Jack in that tone which always got him into trouble but he yearned for physical contact more. That was a first... He assumed a look of pretend meekness but Jack saw right through it. His hold on the thin wrists did not lessen and Owen scowled again, though the pleading glances gave him away.

'Alright! I'll never do it again, I swear. What else do you want me to say?!' Jack regarded him silently and his eyes narrowed in contemplation before Owen recognised the spark of a fresh idea in them. Even in his current state of emotional ransack he knew that look spelled nothing but trouble...

'I don't want you to say anything. I want you to show me how far you're willing to go to make amends. Strip.' Owen's eyes widened slightly, only growing wider when the command finally registered fully. He even forgot to struggle and Jack crossed his hands around his chest, a wicked grin stretching on his lips while he witnessed Owen's internal struggle. This was going to be a lesson dealt in humiliation and both knew it though only one was going to feel the sting of this particularly effective form of punishment. Owen clenched his jaw and took a step back, putting all his self-control into that one pathetic step. He glanced at Jack, hoping for a last moment change of mind, but the captain's expression was resolutely set. He nodded his head at the doctor, prompting him to begin the show.

Owen inhaled a calming breath which turned to be just a simple breath since it did absolutely nothing to calm his burning nerves. He yanked his shirt open, with enough anger to send a few buttons flying around the room. He felt oddly exposed, even if the only article of clothing discarded so far was his shirt. He'd never been the coy, shy type, especially when it came to matters of the bedroom, but something about the way Jack studied him... It made him want to moan and he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from doing exactly that. His hands settled on his belt and he hesitated, long enough for Jack to arch an eyebrow.

'Those too.' Owen's eyes sparked and Jack readily expected some form of confrontation. Goodness forbid the doctor would just do what he was told...

'What if I refuse? What are you going to do?' Owen knew he was taking a risk here. It was obvious of the two, he was the one who would spontaneously ignite from unspent lust first if Jack chose to walk out... Could people die from lack of sex?

'Nothing. I'll walk right out that door and lock you in here alone until tomorrow morning, with _that_.' Jack dropped his smirking eyes to Owen's crotch which showed visible signs of arousal. Jack could only imagine how frustratingly painful that was going to get in a few hours' time if not given the proper attention... There was only so much satisfaction one's hands could give...

'You're the worst.' Owen felt like tearing his hair out, even more frustrated by the fact he knew Jack's threat was not an empty one.

'Yes I am. Now stop stalling and let me take a peek at the goods.' Jack resumed his easy pose, thoroughly enjoying the show. Not even bothering to hide his rage, Owen yanked at his belt buckle, nearly ripping it apart. He pushed his jeans down his legs and kicked off his shoes. Jack smirked when he realized Owen was going commando. The doctor growled at his boss but stood perfectly straight, struggling not to cover his modesty while Jack's eyes drank him in slowly from top to bottom. He knew he wasn't handsome in the conventional sense of the term but he was confident with his appearance and others seemed to find that alluring. He was wiry and thin but his well-worked muscles were visible which was never a bad thing.

'Satisfied or would you like for me to do a little dance as well?' Jack smirked at the comment, re-locking their eyes together and nearly stealing Owen's breath away. His feet ached to close the distance between them and press his body up against the other man's and... He mentally slapped himself before the steamy image became too much to bear.

'Tempting, but I have a better idea.' Everything about that sent Owen's alarm bells ringing. Had he even a shred of restraint left he would have turned on his heels and ran screaming for the hills, but he was too far gone to do anything in the vicinity of that. He stared dumbly at Jack as the other turned to fish for something in his top drawer. Owen counted the seconds, feeling his trepidation growing as well as all the other emotions he was desperately trying to contain. Finally Jack turned back to him, his wicked grin validating all of Owen's unspoken fears, and something silver dangled from his hand. The doctor's eyes widened in mute horror at the realization that it was a pair of handcuffs. Why wasn't he even surprised Jack had handcuffs stashed away in his office?...

'Really? I knew you were a kinky bastard but this is pushing it a little.' Owen eyed the cuffs wearily, his mind already picturing the punishment up ahead while large beads of perspiration cascaded down his rigid back.

'Don't even pretend you haven't done this before.'

'Not with my boss I haven't...'

'You never had one like me.' Owen's eyes flickered back to Jack's, startled by the older man's sudden seriousness. 'Now get over here and turn around.' Owen was ready to fling back a snappy denial but then thought better of it and realized he was ready to put a bullet in his head if things didn't hurry along. He practically walked all over his pride as he approached Jack with hesitant steps , turning his back to him when only a step separated them. He felt powerful hands on his shoulders and he shuddered visibly. The fingers trailed down his arms, gently pulling them back and a second later Owen heard the click of the cuffs locking around his wrists, the metal cool against his over-heated flesh. He hissed, not altogether from pain, when Jack tightened the pressure until metal cut into his skin.

'See, that wasn't so hard.' Owen didn't miss the pun but kept silent. Jack pressed his lips to the nape of his neck and the doctor unconsciously leaned further back, pressing himself against the other man. His eyelids fell shut at the burning sensation one simple kiss send through his entire system and would have loved to twist around and jump the source of his torment but Jack had a firm grip on his hips. A few more kisses were placed around his neck and the tip of his spine before Jack nipped at the shell of his ear, his breath hot as he whispered his next command.

'I want you to face me and get on your knees. It's time for you to put that smart mouth of yours to better use.' Owen realized he moaned only after the tell-tale noise left his lips and he clamped his jaws tight. Too little, too late... 'Thanks for the sneak preview but you have to do better than that if you want me to forgive you.' Owen didn't give a tiny rat's ass if Jack forgave him but he knew if he didn't do as told he would never get laid and that was an outcome so horrible it was unthinkable.

Gritting his teeth hard enough for the muscles along his jaw to jump painfully, Owen followed his boss' orders. He refused to make eye contact as he lowered himself to his knees, his balance a little off since he didn't have the use of his hands. Once down he had a moment of pure panic as he found himself face to face with the growing bulge covered by the material of Jack's trousers. He'd never done this before... Sure he'd had it done to him and he'd slept with plenty of blokes but he'd never been willing to give up control that easily. Without the spray he would be fighting tooth and bone before agreeing to assume such a submissive position before anyone, especially someone as smug as Jack Harkness.

Jack seemed to understand the struggle Owen was dealing with and didn't rush him. He began to unbutton his shirt instead only to let it fall on the desk behind him. Next, he began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, all the while watched by Owen. As soon as the zip was undone his member sprang to attention and a subdued part of him smirked at the fact that Jack was also going commando. He felt gentle fingers running through his hair and could tell Jack was fighting with his own demon of impatience. He never knew he had that sort of effect on him and the knowledge made him braver.

The fingers moved down his cheek and curved around his chin, pulling him forwards. He didn't resist and his tongue darted out tentatively, making first contact and the fingers moved back to his hair. He took that as a positive response and repeated the action, this time a little more daring. He knew from past experiences the head of the member was extra sensitive and he ran the tip of his tongue through the slit in the middle before he parted his lips so he could suck on the sensitive flesh. He could tell Jack wanted him to take it deeper but he didn't, clinging to his last shard of control over the situation. When he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder he felt a slight buck of Jack's hips and knew his boss was barely holding back from fucking his mouth relentlessly. Perhaps it wasn't in his advantage to tease Jack too much, considering he was completely at his mercy...

Flaring his nostrils and filling his lungs with air, Owen allowed the length to slide along the carpet of his tongue inch by inch until he felt it press against the back of his throat. He paused for a second, feeling the ache settling along his stretched jaw muscles, but the impatient tug on his hair didn't allow him much repose. Jack was keeping quiet and Owen sneaked a peek up at his boss, feeling the hand of lust grip his insides and twist painfully. If he thought Jack on a typical day was hot then Jack caressed by pleasure was...Well, he had no word for it but he considered it damn miraculous that he hadn't spontaneously combusted yet while held under the pressure of that man's scorching gaze.

It took another sharp pull on his hair to remind him of his task and he began moving along the member, letting the head reach his lips only to drive it to the back of his throat again and again, increasing the pace steadily while ignoring the increasingly harsh pulling of his hair. For someone who supposedly lived for god knows how many years, Jack sure was an impatient man... Owen knew his boss was getting close from the way his body tensed but he also knew there was something missing and the curious side of him, the one which got him into trouble on a daily basis, was determined to figure out what that something was. He began twisting his tongue, trying to create as much friction along the sensitive skin which wasn't easy considering the limited movement space. Jack was getting even closed but there was still something holding him back... Owen tried to remember what drove him over the edge and he mentally smirked. His jaw was throbbing acutely by that point and he cursed Jack for immobilising his hands. His own erection was painfully hard and begging to be given the attention it deserved!

The Torchwood doctor glued his eyes to Jack's face. He wished he could look deep into the other man's eyes but unfortunately they were unfocused and half-lidded, clearly lost in pleasure. Owen squeezed his lips, applying just enough pressure on the member to attract Jack's attention and hummed low in his throat. The vibrations send by the vocal cords always made him see bright light and he hoped the same was true for Jack. Judging from the way his mouth fell open and his eyes went wide, Owen was willing to bet it did. Owen didn't have enough time to pull back and he felt the load release inside his mouth, coating his tongue and trailing down his throat. The hand on the back of his head didn't stop him when he pulled away and coughed, choking on Jack's seed, but he swallowed the majority of it anyway and felt the heat settle in his stomach. He didn't particularly like the taste but he didn't find it revolting either.

'Are we done now?' Owen looked up at Jack who grinned, his expression one of pure satisfaction. He sounded indignant but Jack detected the note of worry in the doctor's voice. As much as Owen wanted to pretend otherwise, he hungered for more and Jack was the only one who could sate him.

'If you want. I'm content with your punishment so it's all up to you.' Owen inhaled sharply. That son of a bitch... He was actually going to make him ask for it!...

'Great. Then take those sodding things off so I can go and find a pretty blonde to shag.' Owen winced as he rose to his feet, his limbs having gone asleep from the awkward kneeling position for that length of time.

'Blonde? I was always under the impression you preferred brunettes.' Owen threw him a glare which would have frozen entire lakes before turning around so Jack could get to his cuffs. He still hoped Jack was only yanking his chain, figuratively speaking, and would stop him from leaving but when he felt unhesitating hands on his, twisting a small key into the lock, his heart sank. He knew he could still do something about it if only he gave into Jack completely... If only he voiced his desires...

'Wait!' Jack's fingers stopped their work and Owen took a calming breath which did nothing for him. Damn, he was so freaking hot! Even the slight, probably intentional, brush of Jack's fingertips across the skin of his wrists send jolts of yearn up and down his spine. 'I don't want a blonde.' He sighed when Jack leaned in and he felt his breath on his neck and shoulder.

'Then what do you want?' Owen let loose a small noise uncomfortably close to a moan when Jack nipped his shoulder and ran his tongue soothingly over the area a second later.

'You. I want you. There, I said it.' He felt the chuckle dance across his skin and goose-bumps peppered his body.

'A please would have been nice but I guess we must make do with what we have...' Jack knew he had Owen wrapped around his fingers and he was so taking advantage of that. 'You used the spray on yourself earlier tonight right?' Jack placed the key on the desk behind him once more, the handcuffs still tightly secure. His hands began to move along Owen's hips, climbing the ladders of his ribs, and the doctor was finding it harder and harder to think before he opened his mouth.

'Yes.' He barely recognised his own voice. It was raw and husky and the word rushed out of him because he had to gulp down the much-needed oxygen.

'Did you have sex with a woman or a man?' Owen didn't even care that Jack was asking such a personal question. He didn't falter before answering, honestly.

'Both.' Jack's hands stopped and he grinned, but Owen didn't see that...

'Wouldn't have taken you for the wild type doctor. Did you bottom for the guy?' Jack groped one of Owen's buttocks and the slighter man made the moaning noise again.

'Yeah...' His waist was still a little sore because of that actually, that and the taxing events of the day. But that sort of stuff came with the job so he was used to it.

'Then we can skip right to the good stuff.' Owen groaned at the promise, unconsciously bucking his hips into Jack's. He yelled suddenly as a powerful hands twisted him around so that he was facing the office desk, his back still to Jack. He sank his teeth into his lower lip when he felt a firm push on his upper back, bending him over the edge of the table and exposing his ass in a way which would have made him self-conscious had he not been swimming in a fog of endorphins. The position was quite uncomfortable and he desperately missed the support of his arms but just when he thought his head would smack into the wood Jack reached for the chain between his bound hands and steadied him. A few minutes ago this total submission would have maddened him with rage but now he grinned approvingly. He never knew he liked being dominated like that...He was learning a lot of new things about himself that day.

The movement forced their lower bodies to grind together and Owen gasped at the friction. He could feel the growing hardness rubbing against his ass and marvelled at Jack's insatiable drive. He'd always had doubts about Jack's tales of his sex life. It seemed impossible to him for one man to have that many partners in such a short life! The man couldn't be older than forty...Could he? He was the boss of Torchwood after all and that day when he witnessed the death of his fiancé, Owen realized there was nothing that _couldn't be_. But those were all things to ponder later...

Jack's free hand moved up Owen's thigh so it could grope the muscular butt, making the doctor go slowly out of his mind. He wasn't in the mood for a loving experience by the fireplace. He wanted to be taken rough and hard and he wanted it right away! He opened his mouth to tell Jack just that when he felt the other push his finger inside him. His words caught in his throat and he nearly choked on his breath. It made him even crazier to know something so simple could incite this sort of lively reaction. He could only moan at what the full experience of being fucked hard from behind would do...

Jack wanted to make sure that Owen had been telling the truth and he smirked at the ease with which his digit was swallowed up. The tunnel was definitely nice and stretched and Jack licked his lips in anticipation. He was already fully erect again and wondered why he hadn't noticed how yummy Owen was before... Well, Ionto sort of stole the show most of the time. Maybe he could try to get them both together one day. He filed that idea for later and he mentally marked it TOP PRIORATY. He wasn't blind to Owen's snapping impatience. In fact, it was the very reason why he was taking it so slow. The doctor went against his expressed orders and he was still being punished for that. He knew what Owen did wasn't that big a deal and he was quite certain he wouldn't do it again but he was having too much fun with this to call it quits now and if Owen needed an excuse for going through with it then so be it. He didn't need to know Jack had diluted the spray so the effect would end after a few minutes and that Owen's current state of debauchery was all him. Nope, Jack would keep that to himself for the time being...

'Damn it Jack, hurry the fuck up!' Jack considered postponing the inevitable more but then decided against it. Owen was not the only one about to scream in frustration.

'Careful what you wish for.' But the words were lost to Owen as Jack positioned himself and bucked his hips forward suddenly. It felt like all the oxygen was forcefully shoved out of him and Owen struggled to breathe but there seemed to be a lack of it in the room. Normally Jack would have paused to allow his partner time to recover but Owen did order him to hurry the fuck up and it wasn't like he hadn't been on the receiving end that evening...

With a feral grin, Jack began moving in and out of the tight tunnel, one hand holding the silver chain while the other grasped an angular hip. He was careful not to push too forcefully into Owen so he wouldn't slam into the wooden frame of the desk and bruise his pale skin. He was right in assuming Owen would feel great around his member. Suddenly, he pulled on the chain and Owen snapped up, aligning his back with Jack's chest. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and held him while the other reached past him to grasp the key still on the desk. Owen was annoyed at the interruption but he was soothed when Jack twisted his head around so he could capture his lips in a passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth. The doctor missed the click which represented his freedom entirely until he was turned around and guided onto the desk. His legs fell open, silently pleading for Jack to resume his assault of his prostate, and his fingers grasped desperately at the edge of the table. Jack let his eyes roam over the sight approvingly, moving a step closer to the lewdly sprawled man.

'You know, I've always found offices quite arousing. There's just something about pounding into a tight ass like yours while you're spread out for me on my work desk. I'll have fun remembering this tomorrow during working hours.' Jack's lips were brushing Owen's with every spoken word and he leaned in to place a loving kiss on the other pair. Owen was momentarily distracted by the shockingly tender display of affection and it made the thrust of his boss' hips all the more effective. He felt the length hit _the_ spot and he arched his back while throwing his head back in ecstasy. Lips closed around his protruding jugular while the thrusts continued, the rhythm increasing in speed and power with every passing second. At this rate he wasn't going to last long...

Owen's arms gave way and he fell backwards on the support of his elbows, eventually allowing his back to stretch out across the surface of the desk. The angle was much better this way and he felt Jack lift his hips and hook his legs over his shoulders. He moaned wantonly and shamelessly when his boss fucked him hard enough to shake the entire table. Jack was so much better than the bloke from earlier that night... He couldn't remember his name. It was like the other man has some special ability which allowed him to see every pleasure point across Owen's body and hit them all simultaneously. The final touch came when Owen felt a harsh bite on his ankle which made him jerk his leg and Jack slammed into him at a new angle, one which allowed him to reach even further than before.

The Torchwood doctor widened his eyes and sunk his teeth into his fist to stifle a scream. His entire body went taunt as pleasure drowned him and he was vaguely aware of Jack fucking him through his orgasm but he was already slipping away from consciousness. He'd been tired prior to this but after the workout Jack gave him he was positively exhausted. He moaned softly as Jack slowed his pace and he thought he felt something wet inside him but he wasn't sure of much anymore.

The last thing he remembered before drifting into unconsciousness was that he will definitely do something to earn this punishment again in the future...

* * *

**I hope you liked the story! Gotta say, i had fun writing it... X3 **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
